Darts for Three
by Seattle'sBest42
Summary: A competitive game of darts gets this trio of surgeons into a little bit of trouble . . .
1. Chapter 1

Title: Darts for Three

Pairing: Erica/Callie/Mark

Rating: M

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Sooo, I only recently started watching Grey's, but totally fell in love with the Callica relationship when I got around to Season 4. I know this story is ridiculously late, but I figured with all the Callie/Arizona drama recently, maybe some people out there were missing the good old days of Callie and Erica. Enjoy!

Callie and Erica had just been handed their drinks by Joe and were walking over to claim the dartboard. After Callie's staggering loss the week prior, she had relented and asked Erica for some dart lessons.

"_Maybe you could teach me some of your stuff sometime?" Callie asked out loud before pausing to take in the double entendre._

"_I'd be happy to show you some of my moves, Torres," Erica replied with a smile and sideways glance of her baby blues. "But not all of them, I need to keep my edge," she quickly added, letting her smile widen in front of the ortho surgeon. _

They were casually discussing their surgeries of the day while collecting darts, as they saw, no heard, Mark Sloan enter the bar.

"Ladies, fancy meeting you here."

"You knew we were here, Sloan."

He feigned shock, but only for a moment, throwing his charm into full gear with, "Hahn, it's just that you make me so happy. Seeing your face just lights up my day." He spoke with an edge, but his face communicated that he really did enjoy her company, even if it only amounted to challenging banter.

Erica knew she had two choices. She could offer up another sarcastic comeback or humor the man and have a little fun with the situation. She had saved Walter Tapply today; not only could she do anything, but she felt she also deserved a little reward. Time spent with Callie was always pleasurable, and lately in ways Erica had not anticipated, but also using mancandy Mark seemed like fun to Erica tonight.

"Oh Mark," Erica sighed, low and enticing, "I was just going to give Callie some pointers at darts. If you want, you can stick around and maybe learn a thing or two."

"_I _happen to be a fantastic dart player, Dr. Hahn. Let me show you," he said, leaning forward and swiping one of the darts out of Erica's hand. He promptly turned toward the dartboard, aimed, and fired. It landed millimeters from the bullseye.

Without a word, Erica took the remaining dart in her hand, briefly glanced in the board's direction and proceeded to throw a perfect bullseye shot. She stared at Mark, a small, challenging smirk playing at the corner of her mouth. Callie broke the tension of the showdown.

"Well, I can't compete with any of that, so maybe I should just sit over there." She jokingly pretended to grab her drink and purse.

"No, stay," Erica said as she reached for Callie's hand. It was warm and Callie's eyes immediately shot downward, as her breath caught, just barely. Erica let go quickly but added, "Let's just play some warm up games."

A few games and several drinks each later, the trio of surgeons was enjoying the night. Mark was at ease, as always, in the presence of two beautiful, strong women. Callie was glad her two best friends (more than friends?) were finally getting along. And Erica, in spite of herself, was really having fun. If she were being completely honest with herself, she would say it had more to do with the presence of the stunning orthopedic surgeon, but she was even content with skimming the truth and admitting she was actually enjoying the company of Callie _and _Mark.

"Ok, as fun as this is, you guys are kicking my ass," Callie pouted. "Which I'm not used to! And which I don't like!" She stomped, aided by her best competitive face, but quickly broke down into soft giggles. Mark smiled wide and Erica laughed as she approached the younger woman.

"Come here." Erica boldly put one hand on Callie's waist and guided her to face the dartboard. The intensity of the light touch did not go unnoticed by Callie, who apparently forgot to breathe for a few seconds. Erica was just as nervous on the inside, but decided to fake a cool attitude here. It was second nature to her, inside the OR and out. The more nervous she became, the larger her ego felt, and the bolder her moves became to support her habit. She positioned herself behind Callie, her head tucked just behind the brunette's ear on her shoulder. She breathed in and out a few times before she extended her hand forward and placed a dart in Callie's hand.

"Hold it like this." She arranged Callie's fingers around the length of the dart, one by one, shooting Mark a glance that suggested she might just know how to use those skillful surgeon hands for good _and_ evil. Mark just watched on, his cool façade struggling to maintain itself in the face of the scene before him.

"Now, you want to throw, release and follow through in one smooth motion." She drew Callie's arm back and went through the motions with her. Callie could barely concentrate on the dartboard in front of her at this point; Erica's proximity after the build up of tension these past few weeks was nearly unbearable. Not unwelcome by any means, but difficult to endure none-the-less.

Their bodies were flush against each other, each of their subtle movements being picked up by the other. Mark watched in awe at the power these two had over each other. He knew he wasn't the only one to sense it, but he wondered if they even knew what was going on. For now he was content to watch everything play out; he would try pushing his luck later.

Erica leaned forward, and in the lowest voice she could muster, whispered to Callie, while looking at Mark, "Give it a shot."

Callie took a deep breath and shook out some of the tension. She aimed and fired, this dart landing considerably closer than most of her previous shots. She turned around and hugged Erica before she realized what she was doing.

"Yay! I don't suck!"

Mark high fived the very excited Callie but turned to Erica and said, "Hmm, maybe you're a good teacher, but I'm still better. Overall, that is."

"Fine, Sloan, buy the next round, then come back here and prove it." She threw him her iciest glare, and he responded with a smile and head nod.

"Done and done, Hahn." He turned on his heels toward the bar.

Callie had just retrieved her nearly perfectly thrown dart and approached Erica directly. The tension was still there, but it had faded into something good. Into an energy that Callie was well practiced in using to flirt. That, along, with the decent number of drinks she had downed thus far, made her bold, made her intrigued, made her determined.

"So Erica?" she inquired, more than a hint of accusation lingering in her voice, "Was that little show _just_ for Mark?"

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about, Torres." She kept her eyes focused on the dartboard, afraid looking at Callie would give the game away. Callie met the challenged and inched close, this time causing Erica to be the nervous one.

"Well, one way or another, you're in trouble, Erica."

Erica turned immediately and was about to ask Callie just what she meant, when Callie cut her off,

"Because you have that one," she pointed a thumb backward at the bar, "in a sexual frenzy watching us. Teasing him like this might just destroy him." Callie smiled and Erica just laughed. She continued, "and, well, if you're not out to tease him, then I might just have to assume you're flirting with me, Dr. Hahn . . ."

"Would that be an unwelcome advance, Dr. Torres?" she asked, the juxtaposition between the professional word choice and its more emotional connotation reminded Callie why she was so drawn to this woman in the first place.

"I think you already know the answer to that, Erica," Callie's eyes softened with the change to the blonde's first name. She grabbed the older woman's hand and rubbed it softly. Erica's face collapsed into a big grin as her apprehension really truly faded. It was replaced by something much more pleasant, but stronger and more carnal. Her mind began to focus on the connection between their hands and what other connections they could possibly make –

"But I do mean it, we're sitting here torturing poor Mark over there. And as much as I know you love it, I can't help but feeling cruel."

Erica had conquered two fears at that point in the day; she knew she could do anything and decided to make her boldest move yet. "Well, as much as I really want to see where this goes with you and I in a serious way, and I do, we _could _humor the guy for one night . . ."

Callie's eyes widened into huge brown saucers, her tipsy, bordering on drunken, mind unable to process what Erica could have meant by that. She was still lost in perplexing confusion as Mark returned to the table with three shots.

"To teaching. And learning," Mark said, honorably.

"To saving a cardio god's life," Erica added, effectively patting herself on the back.

"To threesomes!" Callie interjected, finally getting her thoughts in order, throwing a smug glance Erica's way.

Mark and Erica decided not to object and reiterated, "To threesomes!" The trio downed their shots, each shaking their heads a bit at the burning liquor in their throats.

"Ok Mark, one last game, winner takes all."

"Ok, but if I win," he leans in to the two surgeons, "you two have to kiss again in front of me."

"Fine." In unison.

"But when I win," Erica gathered all her liquor-induced, cardio god-inspired courage and boldly pronounced, "you and Callie are going to come back to my place and make good on this threesome promise of yours." She turned quickly, before losing her resolve and threw her first shot. Bullseye.

Mark was shocked but tried to not let it show. He mostly believed Erica was kidding, but there was something in her eyes that he had to test.

"Well, that just makes me want to throw the game right here, right now."

"Go right ahead, I would love bragging rights for the next year in the darts department . . . And I suppose you would get to see me and Callie kiss again."

Callie flashed Mark a devilish smile, but shot her eyes over to Erica as if to say even she didn't know how this was going to end.

"Alright then. Let's go."

Mark and Erica actually turned out to be formidable opponents. As Mark threw his last dart, which just barely landed outside the bullseye near Erica's, he couldn't say whether he was playing his best game or not. At this point, it didn't really matter.

"Good game Hahn, I'm actually impressed."

"You're not so bad yourself, Sloan." She smiled at him, hoping he would pick up her true sentiments, and he did.

"So?"

"So."

Callie had had enough of the tension for one night. Erica's moves had her mind going and her body reacting right there in the bar. She knew Erica could talk a big game and that Mark would actually respect both of their boundaries unless specifically allowed. No, this last move was up to her.

"So, let's get the hell out of here," she eyed them both up and made her way for the door, leaving them to stare at her gorgeous frame walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Darts for Three

Pairing: Erica/Callie/Mark

Rating: M

Disclaimer: In Part One

Summary: The trio of surgeons have a contemplative cab ride.

**Erica POV**

I look over at Callie, seated in the middle of the back seat of this cab and she's staring straight ahead, out the front window of the car. I can see movement behind her eyes as if her mind is moving a thousand miles per minute, as if she's giving herself a one-on-one peptalk. I wish I could read what's going on up there right now. What she's thinking about this situation, what she thinks of me for pushing us here. The light from each of the streetlights we pass rhythmically falls upon her and I can't help but stare. There's an intensity in her eyes as I know she's weighing the pros and cons of what we're doing, what we're about to do. There's a gentleness to her features, though, as if she's still confident and collected about whatever could possibly happen. And there's a little bit of a head bob now and again, and I can only believe she's making little jokes to herself in that inner monologue of hers.

She's the reason I'm in this taxi right now. She's the reason I'm making a move so unlike Erica Hahn, it surprises even me. Calliope Torres is the reason I flirted with Mark Sloan all night and am now inviting him back to my house, to my bed. I won't lie and say Mark didn't catch my eye when I first started at Seattle Grace, because he did. I don't give nicknames lightly; the man is pretty. As much as I prefer to keep my personal life outside of hospital walls, I can admit to a fantasy or two early on about us fulfilling some basic, human desires. And as much as our banter tends to fill up the time we spend together, I know on some basic level, we both get off on it. We both excel at what we do, at what we are in life. Neither of us have much competition at our level of performance, so when we do find equals who can give as good as they get, we thrive on it. Our competitive edges partially define us, and out of that need to be pushed by people in our own echelon, has come this mutual attraction. And I mean attraction literally, I am drawn to him in a way that I can not explain and don't really wish to think any more deeply about.

And the truth is, I don't really need to think about it anymore. Because as soon as Callie and I started spending a lot of our free time together, I knew things were changing. And now we have reached a point where this connection between us has become tangible, it has become something with weight and breadth, something that demands attention, that demands action. The looks, the laughing, the easy conversations soon grew into nights of drinking wine and mornings of yoga. I look back from Mark to Callie, thinking of all the positions they had forced us into that morning. And how Callie had eased her body into all of them and how I had struggled to hold my muscles in place, willing myself to be strong and not falter. I laugh a little at this though, as if Callie or anyone else would have been judging my yoga skills that day.

Callie looks over at my laugh and gives me a quizzical look. I smile, probably smugly, at her, and her eyebrows turn upward. There's a challenge now in her eyes, silently asking me if I know what I'm doing. I reach out and grab her hand. Without taking my eyes off hers, I begin rubbing my thumb over her skin, half intending to calm her down and half intending to rile her up. It begins to work as her face softens and desire floods through her eyes.

After yoga, this thing between us grew exponentially. Touching when touches weren't necessarily warranted, intimate gestures that crossed friend boundaries no matter how we looked at it. We've been pushing, mostly subconsciously but perhaps also a little aware, because we thought no one could tell, not even each other. Then Addison came and read Callie like the open book she is. I know I was relieved to have it out in the open – at least I knew I wasn't making it all up. I'm too young and too talented a surgeon to have my mind start going on me now. And even though Callie retreated at first, I think she secretly relished the acknowledgment we were able to make.

I look down at our hands together, then up to Callie's face, where's she's staring at me in a way I haven't been looked at in a very long time. Staring at her lips reminds me of the elevator a few days ago, where I either made the bravest or stupidest move ever. I couldn't let Mark's challenge go; something about the way he phrased his confidence egged me on and gave me a green light to meet his challenge. Mid-kiss, the Dr. Hahn side of my brain began to panic, so I threw out a one liner and walked off that elevator much more confident than I felt.

I guess that's part of the surgeon mentality. We have to believe in ourselves to do what we do. We have to believe in our abilities, believe in our skills, to the point of cockiness occasionally. If we weren't headstrong people, we'd never have developed the ability to cut through people's skins, to manipulate their insides. It is what is allowing me to pretend I'm so cool right now. I can turn off the nerves in my brain and just go on something else. Usually that something else is grounded in logic and reason, but tonight, my brain is running on something else – desire, challenge, and the loss of inhibition caused by the last few drinks we downed at Joe's.

I look out the window to get my bearings and figure out how far we are from my house. I had given the taxi driver my address almost instinctively, but felt better about the decision after realizing I really don't want to know where Mark lives and after thinking about the possibility of Yang catching us. No, for right now, this is still my game, my rules, so it follows that it should be on my turf. I laugh again to myself, and this time when Callie hears my laugh, she leans in and quiets me with a kiss . . .

**Mark POV**

In college, after a party once, I walked these two sorority girls home, holding both their hands the whole way. At the door, they each kissed me on the cheek and then kissed each other. They invited me up, but by the time I had come back from using their bathroom, they were both passed out asleep on the couch. I threw a blanket over them and left. Because that's the type of guy I am.

And I'm still that type of guy. My relationships, or lack thereof, are what they are, but I'm honest about who I am and what I want, and have no qualms with my life. But I know enough at this point in my life to not stick around where I'm not wanted. I may joke and prod and push, but that's my way of saying I care. Trying to work my way into a woman's pants is the kind of affection I know best, so if I'm still trying, it just means I like you.

And so now I find myself in the back seat of a taxi cab seated next to my best friend, and sometimes fantastically sexy on-call room partner, with the blonde haired, blue eyed Dr. Erica Hahn on the other side. Dr. I leave my personal life at home Hahn, Dr. you know I have a wild side to me Hahn. I called it from the start, but was just beginning to get used to her being beyond my reach when talks of Callie and Erica and threesomes just started popping up all around me. You'd have to be blind to not see what was going on between these two women, and for the most part, I was just having fun being witness to it all. But here and now? Something is going to happen tonight and I'm going to let it. It almost seems like something these two need to get out of their system, and hey, if I can help facilitate, it would be worse to say no, right?

I'm trying desperately to remain stoic, calm and collected, like the ladies' man Erica detests me being and Callie knows I'm not in real life. But around every turn tonight, these two have been throwing me off my game. Between her gorgeous glowing skin, her curvy lines, and the way she knows how to move her body, Callie can always get me excited. There is a confidence common to her personality as a surgeon and her sexuality that impress me on a constant basis. She doesn't swoon over me, like the nurses and drug reps and I don't ever use any lines on her because I know they won't work anyway. I could be going home just with Callie right now and be happy. But tonight? No, I'm not going to begrudge myself this. I keep expecting one of us to panic and call the whole thing off, but until that happens, I'm going to enjoy myself.

I snap out of my deliberation and look over at the two women beside me. Erica has one of Callie's hands in hers and they are just staring at each other. It really is amazing to watch this unfold between them. I start to look out the window again, but not before I see Erica laugh and Callie lean over and kiss her.

**Callie POV**

I am looking through the front window because I don't know where else to look. Mark is to my left and I know if I glance that way, there will be some suggestive smirk on his face as if to say, well look where we are. All I usually associate Mark with anyway is sex, and so looking at him will not help me right now. I am already turned on. I am already wet. My brain is already cloudy, already mushy from Erica and her darts. Her body pressed up behind mine while she was wrapping my fingers into the right position. She might as well been speaking another language, well besides English or Spanish, into my ear at that point because I wasn't hearing any of it. All I could focus on was her chest against my back and her hot breath leaking into my ear. And now she's on my right, alternatively looking out her window and stealing glances at me. I know she thinks she's being stealthy, but she can't fool me. I like being able to crack her tricks, her façade, and I think she likes it to.

But right now, I need to stare straight ahead, because if I look at her, I'll lose it. The blonde hair, the piercing eyes, that demeanor that makes me think I could crack in her arms and it would all be ok. I know her well enough to know she's not that strong through and through, but she still has enough strength for me to draw upon. And she used that strength tonight. She pulled out that confidence and flung it around the bar like she seduces people via darts every night. Using her sarcastic one liners and manipulating the space between our bodies until she had both Mark and I ready to do anything.

And here we are, about to do anything, about to do everything. I sit here contemplating just what is about to happen, and I don't even know. My duel personalities are battling each other and all I can picture is a boxing ring with angel surgeon Callie in one corner ready to face off against sexy, no holds barred Callie dressed scantily in lingerie in the other corner. I am intelligent and grounded. I worked my way through undergrad, pushed through med school, and am now at the end of six years of hard work as an orthopedic resident at this hospital. I am rational and careful and smart. I am also a rock star. I am not conventional, even within the hospital. I am a female orthopedic surgeon. I build bones out of scrap metal. And in my personal life – well, I live in basements, I marry interns in Elvis churches in Vegas, I sleep with manwhores. And now – I fall for women. And that strong, independent Latina woman my mother raised me to be is telling me to go for this. Give in pleasure and throw boundaries out the window, because that's what I do anyway.

I hear Erica laugh and turn my gaze to look at her. My eyes question whether this is something she really wants and she answers by grabbing my hand. Her cool confidence threatens to unravel me as her thumb traces patterns over my skin. I am lost in the feeling of the place where our bodies are touching, scared and excited to think of anymore connection between us. Her slender, surgeon's fingers are sending sparks through my body, and straight into my panties, making me wetter than I already was. I am thinking about her hands on other parts of my body, I am thinking of my lips on the skin of her neck, I am thinking of a million reasons this is a good idea, as all my concerns and inhibitions begin to be displaced by pure adrenaline, by pure lust. I begin to look out the front window again, in an attempt to regain composure and figure out how far we are from Erica's house when I hear her laugh again. I could wonder what on Earth she's laughing about, but instead, reflex takes over and I turn my head, lean in and capture that laugh with my lips.

**Erica POV**

Callie's lips are on mine and though she's taken me by surprise, I respond quickly and deepen the kiss, opening my mouth up to her. She explores with her tongue, feeling out my mouth, gliding over my tongue and teeth. I melt into the embrace, knowing that Mark is watching, knowing that the cab driver has every clue as to what is going on back here, but probably no idea where the three of us are going together. Just as Callie and I are on the verge of taking this somewhere it shouldn't go in the backseat of any car, the taxi slows down and the driver coughs a little, barely masking a laugh. I hand him money to cover the fare and a generous tip and Callie, Mark and I rush out of the cab, walking briskly, nearly stumbling up to my front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Darts for Three

Pairing: Erica/Callie/Mark

Rating: M

Disclaimer: In Part One

Summary: The smutty conclusion to my trio daydream.

Erica found herself struggling with the key in the lock to her own front door, allowing herself to laugh a little at her incompetence, knowing it was one of the only times she would ever display the trait. But she was hot, she was bothered, part of her brain that hadn't been turned on in a while was firing on all cylinders.

"Erica, hurry up," Callie whined, as she gingerly ran her hand along Erica's side, down the side of her hip. Erica's legs almost faltered, but just then the key slipped into the lock and they burst through the door. Mark made sure to close it behind them, looking out into the street for any sign of a nosy neighbor. He knew Erica wouldn't be happy in the morning if she had explaining to do to Mr. Sanchez down the street. He turned around to see Callie holding Erica prisoner against the wall, the two women staring at each other in an intense battle of lust and will.

Erica reached forward with her lips and captured Callie's. It was a real kiss this time, not the mocking ploy to test boundaries that was their first encounter in the elevator. Although similarly, this time, Mark was right there watching on, engrossed not only in the simple existence of girl on girl, but also in the heat, the passion between these two women. It was hotter than anything he had seen before, hotter than anything he had imagined.

"Damn, you two," Mark sighed. They briefly looked up at him, lust painted in their eyes, Erica's smirk only marginally larger than Callie's. They fixed their eyes on each other once again and proceeded to lock lips.

Callie pushed Erica backward toward her living room, as the two remained joined at the lips. She reached behind her and grabbed Mark's hand, bringing him into the room that she had spent many a night in and that he was all too excited to see for the first time. Callie could feel Mark's hands on her shoulders, her back, down to the sides of her waist. He leaned in tentatively and kissed the back of her neck. She felt deliciously sandwiched between a best friend with whom she had shared many steamy moments and a best friend who she hadn't been able to get out of her head for weeks now. She grudgingly pulled her tongue out of Erica's mouth and smiled at her. Her blue eyes were dark and her smile was mischievous. Callie wondered just how adventurous she was feeling.

She pulled Mark's hand that she had been grabbing and used it to swing him toward Erica. He approached her with a glint in his eye and she responded with a challenging look in hers. She demurred for only a moment before reaching out and grabbing Mark behind the neck to bring him in for a kiss. She secretly delighted in being able to give Mark exactly what he wanted. She pulled him close to her body and reveled in the fact that he wanted her, that she had the power, even here.

But as their kissing became more intense, Erica realized she was giving a little of her power away. And that was ok, because it felt great. She let herself relax into Mark's body, into their kisses which were becoming deeper, more intense and insistent.

Callie pressed up to Erica's back and slipped her hands to Erica's waist. She pulled up on the shirt Erica was wearing, breaking their kiss for a moment to take it all the way off. She snaked her hands to Erica's stomach, massaging the muscles under her pale skin. Callie's hands trailed up to Erica's bra and she started rubbing her hands all over the satin material. Erica moaned into Mark's mouth as she felt Callie's hands start to play with her nipples.

"Oh god Callie," Erica screamed as she turned around into Callie's arms. A quick kiss later and Erica was ripping the buttons off Callie's shirt, impatient to see more skin.

"Damn Hahn," Mark took over Callie's previous role and let his hands finally wander all over Erica's body. He unsnapped the back of her bra and threw it onto the couch. Erica was busy trying to undo Callie's bra at the same time, but finding it a little more difficult from this angle.

"Damnit, I have surgeon's fingers!" Erica exclaimed.

"It's a learned talent, Hahn, you can't be the best at everything you know."

Erica threw a fake death glare over her shoulder and turned back to Callie, who was laughing through her obvious lust. Erica resumed her task, motivated more by the need to see Callie's naked breasts than her need to be as good as Sloan, but hey, that didn't hurt either. The offending garment finally popped off and Erica threw it to join hers on the living room furniture.

She surveyed Callie's body with an intensity she hadn't experienced before. She immediately dipped her head and kissed down Callie's neck, over her chest, and down to her breast as she used a flat, broad tongue to lick over one of Callie's nipples. She made the tip of her tongue flitter over Callie's now erect nipple, causing Callie to cry out sharply. Mark began to mirror Erica's actions on her own breasts with his fingers, as he leaned over and started to use his tongue on Erica's neck in ways she was not prepared for. She moaned while sucking on Callie's other nipple and realized just how restrictive and wet her bottoms were becoming.

Callie could smell Erica's shampoo in her hair and recognized the faint scent of Mark's cologne. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed, reveling in the smells, the feelings, the sounds of what was going on. Something in the back of her head was asking just _what was_ going on, but it felt too good to stop. She felt wild and uninhibited, being pleasured by the two people in front of her. But at the same time, she felt so comfortable here in Erica's arms that she knew she wouldn't stop this for the world.

"Erica, you're so hot," Mark whispered into her ear, as he looked up at Callie, a smile plastered on his face. Callie smirked back while Erica tried and failed to respond as Mark caught her earlobe in his mouth and gently sucked. He bit it lightly and swirled his tongue around it.

"Ughhhh," was all Erica could muster at that point.

Mark took the opportunity to unbutton and unzip Erica's pants, pulling them down off her long, lean legs quickly. She stepped out of them and decided this was a good move. She dropped to her knees, eyes looking seductively up at Callie. She popped the button on her jeans with her fingers, then grasped the zipper between her teeth and pulled it down.

"Erica, if you had any idea how many times I've thought of you doing that to me . . ." Callie whispered as Erica pulled the jeans off the Latina's thighs, tossing them aside into her living room, which was becoming a receptacle for the female surgeons' clothing. Seemingly realizing this fact at once, Callie and Erica both turned toward Mark, and together ripped off his shirt, tore his belt off and pulled down his pants.

"Damn, now that's what I'm talking about ladies."

Callie smiled wide, still breathing heavy, the skin on her cheeks and chest flushed even through her olive skin. Erica knew she probably looked like a tomato at this point, it was what always happened when she was this aroused, this into it.

"Well, Mark, how about I make another one of your dreams come true?" Erica asked, purposefully dropping her voice as low as it would go.

"And how are you going to do that, Erica?" Mark replied, his tone gentle with the switch to the blonde surgeon's first name.

"Wanna come see my bedroom?" And with that she simply walked around the corner and up the stairs. Mark hesitated for a second and looked to Callie, who looked as eager as he did. They both ran for the stairs, getting caught up on each other on the way up.

Callie and Erica immediately fell into each other's arms again upon entering Erica's warmly decorated bedroom. Callie reached down and slipped Erica's underwear off and threw them behind her. They landed on a lamp and Callie looked nervously at Erica, expecting her, for some reason, to be mad. Instead she laughed whole heartedly.

"Relax, Callie," she threw a look up at Mark, "Sloan's in his underwear in my bedroom, I'm pretty sure panties on a lamp are the last thing I'm thinking about."

The three doctors laughed, letting any remaining tension about the situation go, but the laughing soon turned into throaty breathing and more moans as they resumed kissing and exploring each other bodies. Erica stripped Callie of her panties, and Mark had taken matters into his own hands, removing his as well. Erica and Callie couldn't seem to keep their lips off each other, and while the made out, Mark positioned himself behind the younger brunette. He ran his hands along her sides, down to her rear, which he would freely admit was his favorite part of her body. He licked up and down her neck and moved his hands around to her breasts, to find Erica's there already.

Mark gently took one of Erica's hands and guided it downward, across the flat expanse of Callie's stomach, through the soft curls below her belly button, and finally down into her folds, which were already soaking wet. Both women jumped at the touch, but soon Erica's hand was moving of it's own accord, sliding through Callie's cleft, exploring each corner, each pressure point. She lightly traced circles around Callie's clit while Callie whimpered against Erica's neck, occasionally biting down hard when she felt something she liked. She slowly slipped one finger inside Callie, moving it in and out.

"Fuck, Callie. You feel so . . ."

"More, I need more," was all she could reply with.

"I think I can help with that," Mark added in quickly.

Callie pushed Erica on to the bed and bent over the side herself. She felt Mark slide into her, slowly at first. He began a slow rhythm that was familiar to Callie. Mark loved this position, loved being able to pump into Callie deeply like this. Callie moaned at each thrust and Erica found herself getting impossibly wet as she watched the Latina's face.

Callie retained enough composure to grab Erica's legs and pull her toward her on the bed. Erica sat up slightly, leaning on her elbows and watched as Callie began her own exploration. She kissed the inside of Erica's knees and trailed wet kisses and lines with her tongue up the inside of her thighs. She was amazed by how soft Erica's skin was, but each time a thought popped into her head, she was distracted by the feel of Mark inside of her and the smell of Erica in front of her. She licked the thin skin at the juncture of Erica's core and her legs, eliciting a loud whimper from the cardio god. She was putty under Callie's tongue and Callie knew it. She kissed the blonde curls above Erica's center, and kissed downward until her lips landed right on top of Erica's clit.

"Oh god, Cal!"

She used a broad tongue to make one long pass from Erica's opening back up to her clit, where she started to draw circles around the tiny organ. She was using light touches, teasing Erica as she moaned beneath her mouth. She was matching Mark's rhythm on the blonde. Every time Mark would thrust, she would lick. He would push in and out and she would lick up and down. Soon Mark and Erica were breathing in time together, which even in the heat of the moment, caused Callie to smile a little.

Mark was elated to take in the site in front of him, thrusting in and out of his favorite brunette, going slowly for now, trying to draw out this feeling, extend this night. He was absolutely delighting in watching Erica's face, as she watched Callie's head between her legs.

Erica could only concentrate on the feel of Callie's tongue on her, the electric sparks shooting from her clit. The deep sense of filling as she thrust her stiffened tongue into her opening. It was a warm, wet storm of feelings and as Erica lay back on the bed, she started to let herself go.

Callie kept sweeping her tongue everywhere that she could, but as she felt Mark reach around to stroke her clit with his fingers, she slowed down and stopped his hand. She felt Mark slowly pull out and as he did she moved her hand away from Erica, much to her protest, and looked back at Mark.

"I think," she started out carefully, "that you should fuck Erica," she finished softly, seductively, turning on that Latin charm, although at this point, she was quite certain she didn't need it.

"Oh Callie, I don't know if _that's_ gonna happen," Erica said as she rose up, a little unsteadily, onto her knees.

"Hey, it's ok," Mark jumped in, trying harder than normal tonight to be a gentleman, "I wasn't expecting - "

"But this might," Erica interrupted. She grabbed Mark's hand and pulled him down onto the bed, so he lay flat on his back. Before his eyes could register their lusty surprise, Erica had straddled him, laying her palms squarely on his chest.

She leaned in and whispered, "I like being on top."

Erica bent down and kissed him, quickly but sweetly. She rose up slightly on her knees and slowly lowered herself down upon him. They both groaned, as her blonde curls met the base of his member. He lightly grabbed her hips as she began to thrust in time. Callie was taking in this scene next to them on the bed, a profound mix of awe and lust clouding her rational thought. She managed to catch Erica's baby blues and she leaned in to kiss the older woman. They kissed deeply, wet and hungry tongues devoid of their earlier sense of politeness. Erica continued to bounce up and down as Mark moaned with each stroke of Erica's sex.

Callie was lost in a world of heavy breathing and the feel of Erica's mouth on her own as Mark reached for her hips, sliding one of her legs over his body, situating her frame above his face, above his waiting mouth. He dove in as Callie lowered herself into his warm mouth, over his eager tongue. Erica and Callie continued to kiss, face to face now, and it was all the three doctors could do to hang on. Their breathing became thready, their movements staggered and more staccato. The pace quickened and they each felt they were in for a trio of orgasms.

Callie reached down and with a few strokes of her middle finger on Erica's clit, Erica felt herself let go, spasming around Mark hard and tight. Callie, seeing the blonde, tumbled over the edge herself, Mark's mouth drawing out every wave of the most intense orgasm she had ever felt. Mark was drawn to the edge by the wetness of Callie's sex flowing freely onto his tongue and Erica's orgasm squeezing him, milking him. Within seconds he tumbled over that edge, pumping hard a few last times into Erica.

The three doctors nearly collapsed next to each other, no one saying anything for a long while. Eventually, their breathing returned to its normal, slow pace. Mark had his arm loosely wrapped around Callie, who was on her side, running her free hand up and down Erica's stomach. Erica was just regaining brain function and was wondering just how a simple challenge of darts had ended up in this situation. To even her surprise, she felt comfortable, satiated physically, and mentally for having taken a risk, for having done something out of her comfort zone. These things were difficult for Erica, yes, but it didn't mean she didn't delight in the novel, in the borderline, in the wild. And this certainly qualified as all three. Just as she was prepared to make a semi-snarky remark to break the silence, someone's pager did just that instead.

"Oh, you're kidding me," Callie was the first to say. All three surgeons had that same, please not me look on their face, but it was Mark who stood up to rifle through the clothing strewn around house to find the offending object sounding the end of this encounter. In his brief absence, Callie and Erica reached for each other and snuggled into a closer embrace, as if it was the natural thing to do, as if they had done it countless times in their past.

Mark stumbled back into the bedroom, an obvious pout written on his face.

"Well, it's a good thing you two look so cute together, because the page was mine. 911 for some third degree burns." He had retrieved most of his clothing and was dressed in under a minute, a skill specific to on call occupations. He added, "That was . . . something, ladies. And I'm just glad I could help in finally getting you two into the sack together. Enjoy being sapphic surgeons together, my work here is done." And with that, a smirk and a wave, he was gone.

Erica and Callie looked at each other for a long moment, questions and inferences written all over their quiet eyes. Hadn't this just been a night of fun? The messy, sexy result of a darts challenge gone too far? Or . . . had it been a convenient excuse to act on something the two women were too scared to on their own?

Erica answered the silent question with a simple shrug of her shoulders and Callie responded by grabbing the blonde's face with both hands and kissing her passionately. Erica maneuvered herself on to of the brunette, ready to go again, ready to start something even more novel, even farther on the fringe, even more wild.


End file.
